Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are increasingly used as general computing devices that are used to execute a wide variety of applications, such as photo management applications, video playback applications, word processing applications, etc. Such applications may create and/or use large amounts of data. Mobile devices may store the data locally (e.g., on a Secure Digital (SD) card). Additionally, remote storage services (“cloud storage” services) may store data at remote servers.
Cloud storage services may be used to expand the storage capacity of a mobile device and/or provide easier access to the user's data from multiple different computing devices. Cloud storage services may, however, introduce delay when accessing data and may be dependent on a network connection to be useful. Additionally, for smart phones, cloud storage services are typically implemented on a per-application basis, such that a particular application either uses cloud storage services or does not use cloud storage services.